A Noble Mission
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: A new mission. A new goal. New enemies, allies, technology, and a war not their own. As it has been said, if it were easy, it wouldn't be a Noble mission. This galaxy won't know what hit them.


**AN: Yay, a new story. I don't own Halo nor Mass Effect. The first I really want to, the second, not so much.**

**Hope you enjoy this idea I have.**

* * *

Prologue

Noble Six reached up to her helmet and did what few Spartan's did before her. She removed her helmet on the battlefield. Whether it was to see her enemies better without the cracks in her visor or to see her end with her own two eyes, she didn't know. Reaching down through a hail of plasma fire, she grabbed her assault rifle and shot at the elite firing at her till it fell dead.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see a zealot trying to sneak up on her. She bashed through its shields with her rifle, sending it to the ground. She pulled out her pistol before it could get up and shot it in its head. More plasma fire erupted from her left, drawing her attention. She fired at the elite until a second stream of plasma fire hit her. She continued to fire with her assault rifle while pulling out her pistol and firing it as well, killing both elites.

An elite charged from behind the falling body of its brother and jumped on her, energy sword in its right hand reared back. She quickly pushed it off of her sending it stumbling back while a shipmaster tried to kill her with its energy sword. She knocked it away from it while the elite sent stumbling back tried a second time. She rolled onto her right, causing the elite to bury its weapon in the dirt, before she sent a strong punch to its jaw, cracking its shields. The shipmaster ejected out its energy dagger and stabbed her. And this was the end of Noble Six. The only female and second Spartan to attain a hyper-lethal vector.

**In The Afterlife**

* * *

Six's eyes shot open to find herself in a void of endless white. "What?" she asked under her breath. Quickly, gravity reapplied herself and she found herself falling. Eyes wide in surprise and shock, she scrambled for a non-existent hold. Abruptly, she hit a floor, though she couldn't tell the difference from everything else. Climbing to her feet, looking for something, anything, in the endless white.

Her enhanced eyes spotted a black speck in the distance. Glad for something else here, she lightly jogged to the object, only to break into a sprint when she was able to make out details. Coming to a skidding halt, she looked at the face down body of someone she never thought to see again. Gently, she turned the body over to reveal Noble Five, Jorge. Unable to contain herself, she flung her arms around the big, helmet less, man and embraced him, achieving in waking the slumbering giant.

"Ugh," he groaned. His blurry eyesight, fixing itself in a second, he felt a weight on him. "Six?" he asked, seeing a very familiar mop of blonde hair. Feeling her squeeze him tighter in response, he smiled to himself, before hugging her back. "It's good to see you again Six, but you mind getting off of me?"

Slowly, as if afraid he would disappear should she let go, she released him. Standing, she offered him a hand, which he accepted, and helped him up. "So where are we?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she answered frowning. She hated not knowing the situation.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" queried a voice from behind them. Turning they were greeted to the sight of a man in white dress shoes, white slacks with a golden chain hanging from a pocket, white shirt with a black vest and a white tie, a white tuxedo jacket, and on his head was a white fedora. They tensed, slightly slipping into a fighting stance. Whether he saw it or not, he gave no indication he cared.

"Who are you?" asked Jorge.

The man gave an easy smile, showing a row of pearly whites that gleamed in the (non)existent light. "Why Jorge, you know who I am, or at least you have an inkling to who I am," the man said lifting his head showing a clean shaven face, brown hair, and hazel eyes that twinkled with amusement but showed wisdom and knowledge beyond comprehension.

Of course the Spartan's tensed at the man's knowing of Jorge's name even though they have never met before. Jorge narrowed his gaze at the man that stood ten feet away with an air of confidence. When the giant made no motion that he did, the man's smile fell to a grin. "I'm not surprised really. In an age of science and technology, few remain who still believe."

"God?" Jorge asked cautiously, getting an incredulous look from Six at the mere idea that this man was God.

"Not quite."

Jorge immediately set into an offensive stance. "Satan?" he asked aggressively. The same annoying smile spread across the mans face.

"Again, not quite," the man said calmly, as if he wasn't being threatened by two Spartans. "Hmm, seems we're a few short." He held up his hand and snapped his fingers, bringing three blinding flashes near the Spartans. They turned to face whatever or whoever it was, only to see the helmet less bodies of Carter, Kat, and Emile.

Jorge ran to Carter and Emile, waking them with a few firm shakes getting groans from them as they woke. Looking to his right, he sees Six doing the same with Kat. "Where are we?" asked Carter, before looking at who has their hand on him. "Jorge?" he asked, shocked. Jorge grinned at him and nodded.

"Well looks like we're back together," said Emile. "Funny, seeing as how I remembered dying." Emile held up his hand which Jorge took hold of, same with Carter, and heaved them to their feet with little effort. "It's good to have you back big man."

"We can look for an explanation why we're not dead later," said Kat, approaching the three with Six behind her. "After we find out why we're hear, and why I have my arm back." Lifting up her once bionic arm, she showed the men that her arm was indeed back.

"He knows," said Six, pointing at the man in white, looking at their little reunion with a pleased smile.

Suspiciously, Noble approached him. "Are you responsible for this?" asked Carter.

"Indeed I am," the man answered. "But there's still one missing." Reaching into his pants pocket, he retrieved a golden pocket watch that seemed to belong in the early 20th century. He flipped it open then pressed the button at the top. Next to Noble appeared a giant clock face. The arms started spinning till they were a blur, even to them. Soon the hands disappeared and a portal took the clocks place.

"Look out!" came another familiar voice. Moving to the side, Noble watched as their last member, Jun, was launched out. He rolled a bit before coming to a halt. Grumbling under his breath, he climbed to his feet before turning to a sight he thought he'd never see again, the rest of Noble team. "Carter? Jorge? Kat? How are you alive?"

"What about us?" asked Emile.

"What are you talking about? I was just about to set out to retrieve you and Six," said Jun. "All of a sudden, there was a white light beneath me and now I'm here."

"Again, he knows," said Six, bringing everyone's attention back to the mystery man.

Jorge turned his head slightly so as to speak to the rest while keeping the man in his sights. "He appeared after me and Six reunited. He's the reason for all of us being here. He also says he's not quite God, but not quite Satan."

The man's smiles grew across his face, showing his teeth again. He took a bow before straightening all the while Jorge spoke. "I guess introductions are in order," eliciting a snort from Emile, "I of course know all of you. Carter, the team leader, always looking out for his team. Kat, the tech expert, never seen without a data pad close by. Jun, the sniper and scout, making sure his teammates know of any nearby threat. Emile, the close quarters combat expert, never been willingly separated from his kukri. Jorge, the heavy weapons expert, favors the normally turret mounted machine gun and surprisingly the one who can deal with civilians peacefully. And Six, or should I say Cana."

When he said her name out loud, Six was quick to react. She made to leap at him, however Jorge reached out and grabbed her. "Wait, Six," he said holding the struggling woman. She turned and punched him in the face, but he barely budged. "Wait!" he yelled at her, startling her. "Wait. We still don't know who he is." She took a breath, calming down. When he was sure she wasn't about to attack the man, he set her down.

"How do you know my name," she snarled at the man.

"Cana, the last member of Noble team," the man continued undeterred. "The only woman, and second Spartan to attain the hyper-lethal vector. The 'Lone Wolf' of the team. That is who you are. I, however, have gone by many names. Ra, Odin, Zeus, Kaos, etcetera. Humanity always was aware of my existence in one form or another. But you may call me William."

Carter cocked an eyebrow, surprised at the rather lackluster name compared to the others. "William?"

"Or Will, if you prefer. I really don't care. Hell, you can use one of my previous names. Choose your poison."

"William is fine," said Jorge. "Why are we here, and who are you."

"I'll get to why you're all here in a moment. As for your second question, you already asked _who_ I am, and I answered you. But, that's not what you're really asking. You're asking for _what_ I am. And I am a child of God. Time for a little history lesson." He snapped his fingers and the area went dark, yet they could still see each other, and William.

"In the beginning, there was nothing. Then God said, 'Let there be light', and an event which humans refer to as the Big Bang happened. With it, came time and space. That was God's first creation. Using his power, God took the cosmic clay or space dust, and began to mold the universe." There was a flash in the room, but Noble wasn't blinded. They watched the Big Bang and how the universe came to be.

"God formed galaxies, shaped solar systems, made suns and stars, and carved out planets." As they continued to watch, Noble was astounded by what they were seeing, and what they were being told. "God then chose certain planets and breathed life into them. Earth was one and subsequently, his favorite. Because it was on Earth, that Humanity was born. Of course this happened over a course of several hundred million years of evolution, often causing mass extinctions should life grow to a point for humanity not to exist."

"Despite what some religions believe, it is not so simple to create life, especially if you are aiming for a certain design. It takes time, trial, and error. Anyway, back on topic. After a time, God found himself, how should I say, lonely. So he made my kind."

"You're kind?" asked Carter.

"Yes. My kind. I am a lesser deity. A lesser god. I govern this galaxy. I watch how life grows and am privy to everything within my galaxy. There is no secret you can hide from me. Everyone and everything is an open book to me. I know who you love, who you can't stand, and who you lost. I know your darkest desires, and your brightest dreams."

"Wait a minute," said Emile. "Does that mean you could have stopped the war with the Covenant?"

William sighed at this, actually losing his smile. "In all honesty, yes." Noble were about to demand, berate, rave, or question on why he didn't when he continued. "However, Humanity needed this war. You were growing to fast and became arrogant. Humans were growing careless. Always wanting more, but never knowing if they were taking from someone else. So, I implanted the idea of a rebellion for more freedom into peoples minds, thus the Insurrection. But still, you continued to grow to quickly. Humanity wasn't even supposed to meet the Covenant for a few more decades if not a century or two so you could provide a better defense."

"But," Williams smile came back at this point, "despite being heavily outmanned and outgunned, humanity continued to persevere. Even now, thanks to your efforts humanity has found The turning point in the war and will come out on top." At this news, Noble breathed a collective sigh of relief. Humanity won, that's all they asked for.

"However," again Noble directed their full attention to William, "I am willing to give you lot a rare opportunity. I am willing to give you a second chance."

"You mean," said Jorge, "we can go back and do it all over again? Fix everything?" A hopeful look was on his face at this. A chance to go back and save all his brothers and sisters.

"No." The blunt answer shattered his hopes. "You can't go back as it has already happened. I cannot reverse time, only God can do that as it is his creation, but I can halt it and alter some recent events. With a snap of my fingers, I can transport you all to _The Pillar of Autumn_. You will join the Master Chief and hopefully save more lives."

"What's the catch?" interjected Kat before anyone could say anything.

"Quick. The catch is, in return for this favor, you'll have to grant me a favor as well. As you know one of my kind governs each galaxy. One per galaxy, and the occasional twins. Now, if something were to go wrong in one of our galaxies and something were to happen in the near future that could potentially wipe out humanity, we may call on a sibling for help. Recently, one of my sisters who you will not meet, came to me for help. In the near future, a person by the name Shepherd will have to make one of four choices."

"Option One: destroy the threat. This also has the side effect of wiping out all artificial life. People who have something called biotics, or robotic limbs, can and will be affected. Option Two: Sacrifice themselves by taking control. This kills their body, but not their conscience. They'll take control of the threat and lead it away, however, there is no guarantee that they won't decide to repeat the 'cycle'. Option Three: sacrifice themselves to bring equality. Again, kills the body, but in doing so all life in the galaxy becomes both organic and artificial. Humans, aliens, animals, even plants. Everything becomes 'equal'. This is a beyond idiotic choice. It is considered 'The Final Evolution'. That means all life stops evolving. It stops adapting. Life's major rule, its golden rule, is either you adapt and survive or stagnate and die. The final option, Option Four: refuse the first three. In doing this, Shepherd saves all artificial life, saying it is not their place to make such a choice, but this allows the threat to wipe out all space faring life, thus humanity."

"The only acceptable option to eliminate the threat without sacrificing evolution or humanity, is Option One." Noble nodded at this. If you don't eliminate the threat, then it can always come back, no matter who controls it. If you sacrifice evolution, all life eventually dies. And doing nothing is plain stupid. "That's why I am sending you. You need to make sure Shepherd eliminates the threat. If you can, make an Option Five, if not, make sure Shepherd chooses Option One."

"Now, I am not going to force you to do this. You've already lived, you may pass on if you want to. The choice is yours." Carter turned to the rest as they discussed what they would do.

"I already know what I'm choosing," said Carter. "Humanity is in danger, and we swore to always protect it."

"Yeah," said Emile, "but it's not _our_ humanity. They screwed themselves over, let them deal with it."

"What about our humanity?" asked Jorge. "He said if we do this, then we can return to our humanity and help win against the Covenant."

"Yes," said Kat, "but there's no guarantee we will live through this or live to see our humanity win."

"I don't care," said Jun. "I'm the only one who survived Reach and I don't know if I would have made it off planet. Not only is he giving me back Noble, but he gives us a ride off Reach."

The others turned to him, rationalizing what he said. "I'm in," said Six. She put her hand in the middle.

"Count me in," Jorge said, putting his hand on hers.

"I'm game," Jun said, placing his on top.

"I already said I was," said Carter, his hand joining the pile.

"I still think it's stupid," said Kat, "But who knows what trouble you'll get into without me. So yeah, guess I'm in too."

The rest turned to Emile who had his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes before placing his hand on top with a sigh. "Yeah, guess I'm in too. Heh, this'll give me a chance to scare new aliens shitless." They smiled at his response.

"Excellent," William said. "Now, I do believe these are yours." Noble turned around to each see their respective helmets floating in front of them.

"Damn, that's freaky," said Emile reaching for his helmet.

"Now, as with every deal, there are rules or stipulations you'll need to abide by, but you already knew this." Noble nodded as they finished clasping their helmets on. "You'll keep you're Mjolnir armor, but make sure to keep it in your sight at all times. Your armor is far more advanced than anything anyone else will have where you're going, as are your shields. I'll give you something called a 'Codex' so you can read more on this. You cannot take your weapons besides your knives as they do not use bullet fed magazines. What you'll find is they sacrificed power for speed."

"Do not reveal anything about your galaxy. I don't believe I need to tell you what opening that Pandora's box will bring. Also, the galaxy you'll be arriving in fears and hates AI's, almost as much as you do the Covenant. Besides that, go nuts."

"Wait, what do we do for guns?" asked Jun.

"You're Spartans. You'll figure it out. Have fun." With that Noble found themselves falling faster and faster. The G-forces they were suffering were beginning to make them lose consciousness. Their vision darkened till they couldn't see anything, then felt as they hit dirt, then everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Well, this is a twisted turn of events that I cannot believe no one has ever thought of. Gte off your butts people.**

**That last sentence makes me a hypocrite as I have not updated any of my other works in like two months. I just can't seem to get inspiration for those stories. But I have ton's for this. Also, i will not update this for a while and here's why: I have never played a Mass Effect game. If I were to continue this stroy then that means I'm going to have to go out and buy the games then update. I just can't figure which one to start in. ME 1 or ME 2. Your thoughts on the starting point?**


End file.
